Rise of the Empire
by EmpireGurrrl
Summary: Love blossoms in the Galactic Senate Building.


This piece of art is dedicated to Handome Coolguy.

Everything was going accordingly, the Empire will rise.

Jar Jar Binks was standing in a narrow corridor in the Galactic Senate Building on Coruscant, smiling.

Representatives of the former Republic ran down the bigger corridors, some happy about the outcome, some not so much.

"Jar Jar Binks!" The Gungan knew the voice all too well, it's his former apprentice's former apprentice.

The new Emperor strode down the corridor, smirking.

"Aaah, it'se youse, Sidious!", said Jar Jar. "Feeling well in youse new role?"

"Better than ever. Mind to join me in my chambers, Overlord Binks?"

If the Gungan had eyebrows, he would have wiggled them at that moment before joining the Emperor in his striding.

Upon arriving, Sidious signals the guards to leave the two alone and just as they closed the door behind them, he swirled around and grabbed Jar Jar tight.

"I cannot tell you how thankful I am! I won't let you down, I promise."

Jar Jar looked over the wrinkly, old face covered in scars. He always thought of Sidious as handsome but after the Sithlord's incident with Mace Windu, he looked even more dashing.

"How do youse intend to pay mesa?"

Sidious's smirk again. Slowly he brings his hand to Jar Jar's face and plants it on his cheek, stroking it softly.

"I know exactly what you want. Let me give it to you." His voice was merely a whisper.

The hand on his cheek and the sweet whispers of the Emperor made the Gungan feel a twitching between his legs. Something he hasn't felt since he left Gungan City and the Gungan women behind to become the mightiest Sithlord there ever was. He pulled down Sidious's hood to see his whole beauty but that wasn't enough.

"Mesa wants to see youse naked."

Sidious bowed before his idol before taking off his robes.

Jar Jar eyed him up and down, taking in every inch of body there was to see, not only Sidious's face was full of scars, his whole body was, and there, between his legs, dangled the thing Jar Jar wanted the most. The Emperor's tiny, half erect and even more wrinkly penis in front of two hairy balls.

The Gungan took a giant leap towards the Emperor and grabbed his dick while shoving his incredibly long, wet tongue down the Emperor's throat.

Sidious, rocking his hips to match Jar Jar's hand movement, moaned while his tongue danced with Jar Jar's tongue.

Jar Jar didn't want to wait, so he let go of the now fully erect, throbbing cock and ripped off his clothes, not caring at all that he couldn't wear them anymore except if he didn't care that they would dangle down his body, exposing his whole backside.

He bent over the table, pushing his butt as high as possible.

"Take mesa now!"

With a big grin the Emperor made his way towards the Gungan, grabbing his orange butt and without any preparation thrusting his dick inside him.

"AAAAAAAAAAH, AAAAAAAAAAAAH, AAAAAAAAAAAAH, YEEESA!" Never in his life had Jar Jar thought this would be so good.

The Emperor pounded inside Jar Jar as hard and fast as he could until he came, he pulled out immediately and got on his knees. It was obvious he wanted to suck Jar Jar off.

The Gungan had sperm leaking out of his anus but he couldn't care less, the most beautiful creature was kneeling before him, hungry to take his giant dick inside his mouth, so he shoved it in there.

The mouth was wet and hot, making Jar Jar go crazy. One thing bothered him though, the fact that the Emperor still had all his teeth because it would have felt even better to rub his dick all over those soft gums but he didn't want to complain.

Screw the Empire, he was screwing the Emperor!

It didn't take long and his load got all over the Emperor's face.

"Thank youse", the Overlord said.

"Not at all", answered the Sithlord.

They both went to bed and cuddled until they fell asleep.

Little did they know what was happening next door.

Finn, Stormtrooper of the First Order, and Poe Dameron, fighter pilot of the Resistance, somehow discovered time travel and were now lovingly sucking each other off next door.


End file.
